How I Met the Doctor
by C.C. Capitols
Summary: Jane Starks met the Doctor when she was sixteen. She had her first crazy adventure with the Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, and Pedro the snake alien. She has to decide if she wants to travel with the Doctor or stay. (This is a long one-shot. Reviews highly requested. Rated T for swearing and minimal violence. COMPLETE).


I was sitting at my table, for my dad's work, Christmas party. When the guy walked in. Brown suit, black tie, red converse. He looked ridiculous, and at the same time very hot. Big brown eyes, that can see right through you, and big, poofed half up and half down dark brown hair. To be honest, it looked amazing. And that smile. God, it looked so ridiculous, but at the same time, like home, like something was just perfect.

He was sorta perfect, in a way.

So he walked in, held up an I.D. and all businessy said, "John Smith. I believe I was invited to a party." And gave that smile.

Nobody questioned him, they were just like. "Yes, you were."

And BAM! He was in.

My thoughts was, Who in the world is that guy, and where can I get one?

I was sitting, playing on my iPad, and he walked around, smiling and saying "Hi" to people, when he got to my table, he looked for an empty seat around the entire room. There was one, and it was the one next to mine. No. I beg of you. Don't ask to sit next to me, please.

"Can I sit here?" He asked me.

Ummm, no? "Sure." I said.

He grinned, "Thanks!" And freaking sat. Right next to me. Talk about a nightmare, except. I'm AWAKE! Dear God, have mercy on me.

He started to talk to my parents and the other people around us. He can't be real, can he? I mean, he's talking, but he doesn't look like my parents actually know him. He's like a hologram or something. They keep looking at him like he's non-existent. Does that even make sense? Who the living cheese is this guy? If he's a part of this bank, and knows my parents, then why have I not seen him before? Like, he's never visited dad before, or came at last years Christmas party.

Dafuq?

Then he asked me out of nowhere, whether or not I liked bananas.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I like bananas!" I told him.

Everybody laughed, I sank in my seat a few inches. Man! Way to be humiliated! He's hot _and_ mean! Just like every other guy in the messed up world!

I excused myself to the bathroom. I walked across the room, my face slightly red from embarrassment and the warmth of the room. I locked the door, and did my business. As I washed my hands, I looked at myself.

Warn brown hair, long, up to my waist. Big, brown eyes and a small delicate nose, as my mother says. I sighed, dried my hands and fixed my lipstick. I'm only sixteen, for Gods sake, I know I shouldn't care about getting a guy yet. I sighed once more, then unlocked the door. And ran smack into Mr. Hottie himself. He gripped my hand, so I wouldn't walk away.

"Jane, you need to come with me. It's important, someone here is an alien and they are planning on kidnapping you. And the real John Smith is here, so my gig is up." he said, his eyes pleading.

Since when did he know my name? Oh right. Mom introduced us. Dafuq some more.

"What are you talking about? No one is gonna kidnap me, you-" I said loudly, but he slapped his hand over my mouth, and whispered in my ear.

"You have to be more quiet if you want to get out of here alive."

I tried to breathe instead. God, what suit does he wear? I'm Mr. Sexy and I Know It!?

I looked at his eyes, something plaqued them, like he saw a lot of bad shit in his life, and I was being difficult.

Tough.

"No." I said.

He looked pissed, "I'm not going to let you die just because you're being difficult, Jane."

"No."

"You have to come with me, please, just for a little."

"Fat chance, and if there _is_ an alien in here then it might harm everyone else here. Have you thought of that, Mr. Smith?"

"I'm not John Smith, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Just...just the Doctor."

"Then how can I know to trust you? Hmmm?"

"You can trust me because I've saved multiple worlds, so faraway from here, and saved aliens, and humans alike, and I'm spending my sweet time here just to save you. That's why you can trust me."

I looked at him, gritted my teeth and said, "Fine, but let me get my bag and jacket." He nodded and let my hand go. I left his side and went across the room. I looked at everyone, trying to see whether or not they were alien. Nada.

I grabbed my purse and put on my jacket. My mom grabbed my hand to stop me. "Jane? Where are you going? And where is John?"

"I'm going for a walk, outside. I think Mr. Smith is in the bathroom, but honestly, I don't know."

"You? Taking a walk! Outside? It's cold, and this isn't the best area."

"Mom, I'll be fine, honest, be back in a tick."

She looked uncertain, but let me go. Then, there was this man, sitting there. Big and burly. Thick, black hair, tiny Russian mustache. Deep blue eyes that made my head spin. "Jane? Where are you going? Come sit by me, you little delicious child." His voice boomed across the room.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked politely. I most DEFIANTLY did not know him.

"Of course, I'm Pedro!"

"Pedro...who?"

He hissed, and a forked tongue came out. Okaayyy. Walk towards the Doctor sllooowwyy.

"Jane." Came the Doctors warning. He moved towards me, and grabbed my hand.

"I'm guessing that's our alien?" I asked him.

He gave me a look, "Too soon for sore words."

Alright, poet much?

My mom immediately sputtered at his tongue, "What? The?-" and he shot molten lava at her. Then at everyone else. The room erupted with chaos and shrieking.

My dad screamed my mom's name, and bolted for her corpse.

I screamed too, but mostly at the Doctor. Then I slapped him. For good measure. He grabbed his cheek, "What the hell was that for!?"

"For letting my mom die!" I snarled at him.

Then I was suddenly terrified, but not for me. For my dad. "Dad!" But as soon as he touched my mom's body. He fell. She was not to be touched, "Daaaad!" And lurched forward, but the Doctor grabbed my wrist. "No...let go...of me..." I growled at him.

He didn't, quelle surprise.

"We have to go, before he starts killing everyone else. Call him to you so he'll follow us." I looked at him, like he was crazy. I'm pretty sure he is. "Do it." He pressed me. Yep, he's crazy.

"Pedro, you ugly...whatever you are! Follow me!" I called across the room. Everyone was either dead or ran into their cars. He glared at me, then ran after us. We bolted for the back door. The Doctor tried the handle. Nothing. I stared in horror. He was going to kill us.

The Doctor just reached into his chest pocket, pulled out some weird device and did something to the door. It made a weird noise. He tried the handle again, by then, Pedro was within shooting molten lava range. The handle moved, and we were out. He dragged me over to a blue, Police Call Box. Opened the door and shoved me in.

"Why are we hiding in a Police- Omibloodygod. It's bigger on the inside than the outside?" I stared at the alien thing. For some reason I thought the Doctor was human. Man, their either taken, gay, or an alien. "Doctor, what is this thing? And what was the thing that you used on the door? And I guess my real question is, what are _YOU_?"

He ran up to the middle, and started doing weird stuff to the thing. He looked up at me, and sighed. "I'm... I'm a Time Lord. And this thing is called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And this," he pulled out the weird device from the pocket, "This is a sonic screwdriver." He grinned that big grin. I cautiously walked to the thing in the middle.

"What's the thing in the middle? And are there more than one room in this thing? How is it bigger on the inside than the outside?" I asked.

He looked at me, pressed a button, and commented, "You sure do ask a lot of questions."

I waited patiently for him to answer.

"This is the control room, this is the Console," he pointed to the stuff in the middle, "And it's Time Lord science. All of it."

"Even the part where my parents died, or is it of your stupidity?" I asked sarcastically.

He winced, "Sorry about your parents. I know the feeling."

I tilted my head, "Really? I seriously doubt it, unless you killed them and along with all your people and you're the only one left."

He didn't say anything.

"I mean, you didn't, did you? There wasn't some humongo war or something, and you had to kill them and your enemies. Right? Doctor, right?" I said the last part freaking out a bit. He just looked at me with big, sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm...so. Sorry. God, that's horrible." I whispered, and covered my mouth, imagining it. God, to live with that, all your live. The guilt, knowing that you killed everyone, your people. And you were the last one left.

He looked at me, and gently put his hand over mine. And gave me a light smile. "You...are a lucky human." I looked at those brown sorrowful eyes, and kissed his cheek. Just a light one. He looked at me, "I needed that." He told me. I nodded. We stayed silent for a minute.

Then, I realized something. "Wait, what happened to Pedro?"

He grinned, and broke his hand from mine, "Why don't you go look?" And pointed to the door. I paused, uncertain. Then went up to it, and opened the door. And there, Pedro was pacing. He growled when he saw me.

I quickly closed it, and pressed my body against it, facing the Doctor. "Why doesn't he try to open the door?"

"He can't, the TARDIS has a force around her, he can't attack." He explained.

I nodded, like I understood. But honestly, I didn't.

Then I heard cussing and growling. And bangs on the door.

"Let me in! Doctor! Let me in! It's Jack!" Came a voice on the other side.

"Open it!" The Doctor commanded me. I obeyed. Some guy with longish black hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, fell through the door and into the TARDIS. He lost consciousness.

I stared at him, then looked at the Doctor for reference, my eyebrows up in question.

He said, "That's Jack Harkness."

I looked at Jack again, "Okay." I said. I mean, what do I say? Well, he's kinda cute? Nahhh, playing it cool. I didn't know what to do, so I walked away from Jack's body, and sat on the steps. Watching him. The Doctor joined me. "How did you meet him?" I ask.

He sighed, "Ohhhhhh...with one of my companions, Rose, her name was Rose Tyler. He was a con man, and somehow she was on a barrage balloon to see World War Two from the air, and she somehow met him. I don't know, it makes my head hurt, thinking about it. And much later she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, technically the Time Vortex, and her mind was burning, and he was dead, and she brought him back to life. And now, every time he dies, he comes back to life. He can never die."

I thought about that, "That's sad. How did you get the Time Vortex out of Rose?" I asked.

He looked uncomfortable, "I kissed her."

"You kissed her?" I started, and was about to ask what he did with the Time Vortex, like send it away or something, when Jack woke up.

"You kissed who?" He asked groggily. And started to get up to his feet, but then he saw me. "Well, well, well, well, well, who is this?" He gave a flirty smile.

I smiled shyly back, and was going to answer him when the Doctor cut in.

"Jack, don't start." To him, then to me, "Don't encourage him."

I ignored him, and whispered, "I'm Jane Starks. Nice to meet you, Jack Harkness."

The Doctor groaned.

Jack grinned at me, and whispered back, "Hi Jane, I see we don't like to follow the Doctor's rule? Am I right?"

"Nope." I whispered as I shook my head.

He chuckled and sauntered to me, and held out his hand for a shake. I shook it. The Doctor pushed off the steps so fast and said, "Yep, not watching you guys _FLIRT_." And went outside.

Me and Jack grinned at each other, and followed him. "So what are we dealing with outside?" He asked.

"His name is Pedro." I said as a matter of factly.

"Ah, and when have you met the Doctor?" He asked as we entered outside. The Doctor stood by the door, staring at Pedro, and Pedro staring at him. But turned to me when he saw me.

"Actually, tonight. We've gotten close. Haven't we Doctor?" I asked the Time Lord.

He didn't say anything. Just stared at the alien.

I sighed. Then the Doctor asked Pedro, "What do you want with Jane?"

Pedro kept looking at me. I got the shivers. Probably because Jack kept blowing air on my back. Weirdo. He is such a big flirt. Then Pedro answered, "To eat her, she looks yummy, don't you think Doctor? Jack? Hmm?"

My eyes widened. The heck? Creeper. Big time.

"Why would you want to eat her? Besides her being looking yummy and all." The Doctor asked Pedro.

Pedro grinned, for a snake alien, it looked more like a grimace.

"She's different. From the rest of the world. She's more...special." Pedro said, this time looking more sincere. "She's full of delicious soul. Be great to be full for once."

I glanced at the Doctor, who looked at me. "Doctor? You're not gonna let him eat me, are you?" I asked him, worried a bit.

He shook his head NO. "No, I won't let him eat you, don't worry."

I was still worried.

Jack watched us the entire time and hasn't said a word.

Course, doesn't mean that he won't.

But he did.

"Doctor? Is Pedro some soul eater?" Jack asked the Doctor, he shot me a look.

"Of a sort, I guess. Hey, Pedro? Why don't you tell us about yourself?" The Doctor told the snake alien.

He stood there, and shrugged, "Sure. I'm from the planet Snacetof. I'm currently 'single' as you humans like to put it."

For some reason, I blushed. "No wonder your single. Probably scared all your girlfriends away. If you had any."

He growled at me, "Anywho. I'm 89 years old."

Jack whistled, "You look good for 89. What's your secret? Moisturizer? Oh wait! You eat souls, right." He said sarcastically.

Pedro narrowed his eyes at him, and glared at him with so much hatred I almost thought Jack would be diminished. I then remembered that Jack is immortal.

"Listen, human, if you want to live. You'll have to shut it, and listen to my story."

Jack laughed madly. "Pedro. I'm immortal. Good luck with that. But please, do continue our story. It's soooo interesting!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack, and told Pedro. "Continue, Pedro. Ignore Jack." He then whispered to Jack, "I can't take you anywhere!"

I grinned a the two of them. They acted like kids. Little boys and their toys.

"We'll, whats there to continue? I eat the souls of aliens. But humans are so much filling. So much imagination. Love. Hatred. Happiness. All these emotions, feelings, it's all so human." Pedro said, sighing contently.

"All so human?" The Doctor asked Pedro.

"Yes, all so human." Pedro agreed and eyed me, like he was getting ready to eat me.

I shift my feet warily, wondering what the Doctor was going to say. "So, what now?" I ask both of the men.

"Well, I'm not going to let Pedro eat you, so I guess we're going to take him home." The Doctor said and looked at Jack. "What do you think, Captain?"

Jack grinned wide, I think this was the first time the Doctor has truly gave Jack some respect in some way. "I don't think I'm going tot let Pedro eat Jane, so let's take him home."

The Doctor nodded, "Let's do that."

"Guys, how are we supposed to take him home?" I ask, pointing to the snake alien.

"Time and Space machine? Check." The Doctor says with a grin.

I shake my head, "You're full wonders aren't you, Doctor?"

"Yup."

Pedro watched us carefully and smiled when we turned back to him. "If you think getting me home will be easy, think again."

He turned and ran, towards the street. He hailed down a taxi and got in.

I cannot believe this alien.

"He's getting away!" Jack shouted and we ran after him. I waved down a taxi and we all piled in.

"Follow that taxi in front of us, mate!" The Doctor shouted to the driver. The driver looked at us incredulously and I rolled my eyes. I gave him a twenty dollar bill.

"Now we're in business." He said and stepped on the accelerator.

"Note to self: Don't chase after snake aliens that want to eat your soul." I say aloud, Jack cracking up at my words.

"Never knew you went after witty one, Doctor." He teases and holds on tighter to the seat belt. Our driver swerved crazily to the right, after the taxi Pedro got in.

One moment, everything was going fine, the next, our car was suspended in air. It crashed on the pavement, and I was sure I broke every bone in my body. "Jane?" the Doctor asked weakly.

I was about to say, "Yeah, I'm fine." when the window broke and a clawed hand reached towards me, dragging me out in the open. I could hear the Doctor and Jack shout for my me and as they peered out. I could hear Pedro laugh as he ran off with me thrown over his shoulder.

"No!" The Doctor shouted and tried to follow. He stumbled out of the car with Jack right behind him.

I could not move because of the sheer force the car was thrown at the ground at. But I could bite. I bit down on Pedro's snake ear. He screamed in fury and pain. He threw me down to the ground, cowering over me and snarled. "I'm going to kill you, girl."

"Should've done it earlier." I told him and rubbed my leg that took most of the impact.

He growled like an animal, "Maybe I'll just finish the job now." He stepped closer and I held his gaze, until he fell over like a ton of bricks. Jack was right behind him, holding his gun up in the way that one would knock another out. The Doctor stepped closer and eyed him.

"You okay?" Jack asks me as his hand drops back to his side.

I nod painfully, "Yeah, I'll live." I wince as I try to get to my feet and sway.

"You're hurt." Jack says and puts away his gun, stepping closer to me.

"I'm fine." I say, trying to wave him off. The ground spins and I fall as Jack catches me before I hit the ground.

}l{

I wake up in the TARDIS, on the Jump Seat with a blanket covering me. Pedro was wearing handcuffs on his wrists and some on his ankles to keep him from running off. He was conscious and was glaring at me.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jack greeted me with some tea and a warm smile.

"Thanks." I say and take it from him. "What time is it?" I ask as I take a tentative sip.

"Around elven the next day." The Doctor says under the metal grating, fixing up the TARDIS.

"Eleven? Oh my God, Chase is going to be worried sick!" I try to sit up, but my head spins.

Jack pushes me back down, "Take it easy. You were hurt."

"Jack, key word there: Were." I say and try to fight him.

He sighs and lets me, "Looks like your stubborn, Ms. Starks." he says good-naturally.

The Doctor looks at me, "Whose Chase?"

"My older brother. He's nineteen. He stayed home last night because he wasn't felling well to go to the Christmas party. He's going to be so worried." I put down the cup of tea and reach for my purse, which is on the floor next to me, and hunt for my phone. The Doctor and Jack exchange worried looks as I punch in his number and call, waiting for a ring.

The phone rang twice and I could hear Chase on the other end exclaim, "Jane! Thank God, I was so worried. Especially since you guys never came home last night and Bryce told me to check the news. Where's mom? Where's dad? Are they okay? Are you okay?"

I swallowed hard, nervous to tell him what happened and just said. "Hang tight. I'm with the police. We'll be there soon." I hang up. I was not ready to tell him that I wasn't coming home without my parents because they were dead and technically, the TARDIS doesn't count as the police. But I'll have to tell him later everything. Now we have to deal with Pedro. "Right, let's take you home, Pedro."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow and starts doodling around the Console and it made a noise and didn't do anything after that. The Doctor ran out and Jack grabbed Pedro roughly, I followed, unsure on where we were.

Snacetof. Lots of snake aliens out here. It was a near marshy environment and there was two suns in the sky, orange and red. Flies buzzed near unidentifiable bodies I was sure were dead corpses.

There was a main building in the midst of the marshiness and stood low, which was ironic because the snake aliens were so tall. The Doctor marched up to the building, ignoring the looks he was getting. Jack followed and I made sure to stick right next to him, in case the other aliens decided to eat me. "What's the low building?" I whisper to Jack.

"I'm guessing that's where they hold their government and person in charge. Apparently, these aliens hunt and eat other creatures for a living. Literally making money off of it."

"A system corrupted." I mutter under my breath. Jack looks at me quizzically and I just shake my head at him.

Us four enter the building and demand to see the Big Guy, the Doctor telling him to stop this corrupted system of eating other creatures for their souls.

He laughs, "I don't think so. We've built this system to feed the hungry children during the Time War. We will continue this way for years if it helps us."

Jack looked at the Doctor worriedly when he said "Time War". It took me a while to figure out that that was the war the Doctor fought in and killed his people. But why would it affect other planets? "Why would the Time War affect other planets if it only affected the Time Lords the most?" I ask Big Guy.

Jack glanced at the Doctor, who looked grave. The Big Guy explained, "Because the Time War stretched throughout time itself, permeating through and affecting all in a very bad way. The Daleks, the most hated enemies of the Time Lords, were trying to kill them for good, as was the Time Lords. And now, not one of them is alive." I decided not to tell him that the Doctor was a Time Lord, because he could get angry.

The Doctor looked at him, no words in his mouth and no thoughts in his head. I'm sure that what he was saying was all true. He can't deny it. "Here's Pedro. Take him and make sure no one else will eat any more souls." The Doctor commanded him as he distributed Pedro at his feet and started to walk away.

"And who are you to tell me?" Big Guy asked him.

The Doctor stopped at the door and turned around, "You said that there were no more Time Lords left. You're wrong. You're looking at one. And if I killed my own people, your species wont be any different or difficult." We walked away as Big Guy started yelling for reinforcements to grab the Doctor. But we were already inside the TARDIS when they came pouring out of the building.

}l{

"Right, home." The Doctor said once we got inside. He started running around the Console, his great big brown hair bobbing as he ran. I stood at the railing, watching him. Jack glanced at me and sighed sympathetically. He joined him at the Console, helping him to fly the spaceship.

I didn't move, because we were already home- how the Doctor knew, I do not know- and he moved to the door. Jack didn't move, but had his arms crossed over his chest. "Doctor." Jack said.

The Doctor turned around, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Doctor." He motioned his head towards me.

The Doctor's eyes moved to me and asked, "Why aren't you coming?"

"Doctor. What am I supposed to tell me brother? My parents died because a snake alien named Pedro shot molten lava at my mom and my dad touched my mom's dead body?" I asked him, my arms crossed too.

"She has a point." Jack muttered underneath his breath. He was wearing a long coat, up to his boots and was Jack. Jack, who can never die. I belong in this world. And at the same time, I don't.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable, shifting his feet awkwardly. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, he's my brother. I'll tell him, but I just want you guys there so he knows I'm telling the truth." I say, and take my purse with me.

"Okay." Both men agree and we outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun high and bright in the sky, but really, it should be sad and gloomy. Parents and kids were walking on this amazing Saturday afternoon and there was so much noise and laughter and happiness.

We were parked next to me house, on the side. I led them to the front and let myself in with my key, since the door was locked. I swallowed hard before I called out into the quiet house. "Chase? I'm home."

He came from the corner, where my parents bedroom is. "Jane!" He sees Jack and the Doctor and stops in mid step, "No." he understands. "They…can't be dead. No!" He covers his face with his hands and starts crying. I instinctively step closer and hug my brother. For the first time since my parents have died, I cried. I let my barriers down.

The Doctor and Jack wait for us to finish and we move to the couches. "Do you want to know what happened?" I ask him, both of us holding on to each other.

"No, yes, no. _Wait_, yes. I do want to know what happened." He says after a moment of questioning himself. "Who are they?" he points to Jack and the Doctor.

"I'm Jack Harkness." Jack introduces himself nicely. I'm going to kiss that man. He's golden.

"And I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says softly, "Chase. I tried to help, but only a few people got out, and your sister was one of the luckier ones. Your parents, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Chase looks at me quizzically and I explain everything to him. How I met the Doctor. How Pedro was the alien and how he was after me. How we get into the TARDIS and Jack comes into the picture. How we run after Pedro to take him home. How he tries and succeeds in taking me, but Jack knocked him out. How we take him to his planet and then come here. I leave nothing out.

"Aliens?" He covers his face with his hands again. It's several moments before he comes back out. We don't say a word and keep the silence. "I believe you guys, despite how crazy it sounds. I really do believe you." He rubs his face and clasps his hands in his lap. "What next? We live with our cousins or as the Wards of the State?"

The Doctor shrugs, "You could always come with me." he says and looks shocked that that came out of his mouth.

"No. With you, Doctor, it's too dangerous and I need to protect Jane. I'm sorry." Chase says and gets to his feet. "Thank you, Doctor, Jack." He thanks them with a hand shake. "Thank you for keeping Jane safe."

Both men smile, "Pleasure is all mine." Jack flirts with his signature smile and takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

_"JACK." _Me and the Doctor both say exasperatedly at the same time. Jack chuckles with a grin.

The Doctor rolls his eyes and shakes Chase's hand, "Chase, keep an eye on your sister. She's trouble."

"Hey. Not true." I protest and he winks at me.

We both grin as Chase doesn't deny it. "I know, Doctor, it's gonna be hard to keep an eye on her without you two."

We grin and the Doctor and Jack start walking towards the door. I follow them, and open it for them. "Jane? Are you sure you don't want to come?" Jack asks me.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, boys. I have my brother and he needs me. I'm afraid I can't join you guys on your run through the universe." I say with a light tone.

Jack sighs, "You, Jane. Are a mystery. Jane Starks, the Mysterious Girl." He says and hugs me. I do not hesitate to hug him back.

"Bye, Jack." I whisper in his ear, "I'm going to see you around, Man Who Can Never Die."

He pulls away with a shocked look. I just just wink in answer. "You'll keep me on my toes, won't you, Jane?"

"Something like that." I agree.

He shakes his head in wonder and kisses the top of my head before he leaves. He nods farewell with the Doctor and walks off, smiling to a new day. Leaving me with the Doctor.

"Doctor." I say.

"Jane." He says.

I hug him, "Thank you, Doctor. For everything. For helping me. For giving me a new insight on the world and universe. We shall meet again, I'm sure, Time Lord." I say and pull away to look at him in the eyes sternly.

He nods, "Yeah, we will, won't we?" he asks in that way of his.

"Oh, yes." I agree. "Goodbye, Doctor. And until the next run."

"Until the next run." He confirms and walks away, back to the TARDIS. He enters without a second looks and leaves. The noise. That noise. The noise I never heard and never saw the way the TARDIS flies. It disappeared beautifully. It left me.

It was not until I was on my death bed, eighty two years later, that I heard that noise again. I never forgot it, and prayed that he would come back.

The TARDIS whooshed in- the Time Vortex wind, as Jack explained a long time after I first met him, when I was in college- and my blanket was blown around but still stayed on me. My husband died many years ago, and my children and grandkids and they were in the next room, because I asked for a couple of minutes to myself.

The TARDIS materialized in my room and as I could feel my life ebb away in the air that I took, the Doctor opened that creaky door and took my hand.

"Jane Starks." He said in that way of his that I missed and loved. "The Mysterious Girl. We meet again, just as I promised."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ayyyyyoo! I decided to post this, because I liked it and thought it was good enough. Now, review, and tell me what you thought. It has no ties with my other Doctor Who story that I'm writing, they are two different ideas. I hope you liked it.**

**-C.C. Capitols**


End file.
